Jump Then Fall
by findingsamantha
Summary: Max & Fang are staying in a hotel, on the run again. Max is under a lot of stress, and Fang helps her out a bit. After the 4th book, so they're not a couple yet. Fax! Two- to three- shot. T to be safe.


Jump Then Fall

Summary: Max & Fang are staying in a hotel, on the run again. Max is under a lot of stress, and Fang helps her out a bit. After the 4th book, so they're not a couple yet. Fax! Two- to three- shot.

We had just stopped in a hotel to stay overnight. Angel and Nudge were sharing a room. Iggy and The Gasman were sharing too. Guess who that left? If you guessed me and Fang, you're correct! You win a prize! Not.

We've been hopping from hotel to hotel, on the fun again, for the last couple of weeks. I'm getting sick of it. We saw M-Geeks a couple of weeks ago, which is what triggered it. I'm not going to put my Mom and Ella in danger by staying in my Mom's house, so I guess I'll deal with it. The down side is that it puts me in a horrible mood.

We were all going to take showers, youngest to oldest. It felt so good to just stand there in the hot water, mostly just relaxing. I was trying not to think about any of my worries: saving the world, where my voice went (I haven't heard from it in a month), M-Geeks chasing us (again), Fang, how my Mom and Ella were doing, Fang.

Fang and me were... well, I don't know. We'd gone back to normal lately, but it was still kind of awkward.

**It will all turn out alright, Max.**

Voice!? Are you back? Where were you? What do you mean? And of course, I got no answers to my questions. Ugh!

I turned off the water, grabbed a towel, and got out of the shower. I brushed my hair and put on some pajamas. Yes, I did say pajamas. Mom asked that we all bought some new clothes before we took off again, because let's face it, our clothes were just plain gross. Each of the Flock and I now had little backpacks to carry our clothes and other things around in. Of course, Nudge and Angel had a ball shopping and dragging me around into different stores. Iggy and Gazzy were fine with it, Fang was impossible, and I hated the idea but was overruled.

I headed out of the bathroom to find the adjoining door of our rooms open. The whole flock was in on Angel and Nudge's bed, watching a movie. I looked at them all and smiled. I turned and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was 6:27! I had gotten in to the shower at 6:00! "Fang!" I said loudly, shocked.

"What?" He asked, curious as to why I was yelling.

"I was in the shower for 30 minutes! Why didn't you tell me to get out?" His face softened. "You deserved it. You needed to relax." Fang said simply. He was so cute when he did that. What? Forget I said that. I looked down, trying not to blush. "Thanks." I muttered.

"Hey Max!" Angel said, jumping into my lap as soon as I sat down. "Hey Angel." I smiled at her, and she gave me an angelic smile back. We both sat back on the bed, and enjoyed the wonders of ABC Family.

* * *

Angel and The Gasman were both leaned against me, conked out. Nudge was sitting on a chair nearby curled up with her eyes closed. Iggy was sitting against the foot of the bed, doing something I couldn't see.... If it was a bomb, I...... Whatever. I'll deal with it later. Fang and I were sitting against the headboard sitting shoulder to shoulder with the Gazzy and Angel between us. I sighed internally. They shouldn't have to go through this. None of us should. We were just kids. I guess I had a sad look on my face, because Fang nudged me with his shoulder and looked at me, silently asking me what was wrong. I would've lied and said nothing, but I know that he would see right through it. "I'm just thinking. About how we shouldn't have to be on the run all the time, always in danger. I'm tired of it."

Fang nodded but didn't say anything (no surprise there, right?), and put his arm around my shoulders. We stayed like that for a minute or so, and then I got up and told everyone to wake up. "Whaa?" Nudge said, still half asleep. "Time to go to bed." Everyone got up and went to their rooms. I went into Nudge & Angel's room first to tuck them in. Well, more Angel than Nudge, because Nudge was old enough to do it herself now. I tucked them both in and kissed their foreheads.

"Night guys. Have good dreams, okay?"

"Night Max!" They both said. I walked out of the room, turning off their light on the way. I heard them giggling and whispering and smiled. Sometimes they acted so normal, and I had to admit I was jealous. Jealous that they could just act like normal kids, when I had to worry about everyone. But then I remember how great they are, and feel better.

I walked into Ig & the Gasman's room. "Goodnight guys, go to bed."

"Night Max!" Iggy & Gazzy said in unison. I figured they were up to something, but I was too tired to care. I walked out of their room, turning the lights out on them. "Hey!" The Gasman shouted.

I walked into our [Fang & I] room, and tried not to ogle Fang. He was laying on his twin bed, on top of the covers, shirtless. I went to my bed, climbed under the covers and laid down. I closed my heavy eyelids. Boy, I was tired. I could feel Fang's gaze on me. "What?" I asked him, without opening my eyes. Fang didn't answer, so I opened my eyes, irritated at him. He could tell I was annoyed, and smirked. Wow, he was so hot.

WAIT. What!?

No. I did not just think that. Umm... I better go to sleep.

"G'night Fang." I said sleepily.

"Night Max." I heard him say, before I blipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
